The Last Cry of the Hunter
by xmissmandyx
Summary: This is just an alternate ending to the book that I wrote for my english class...baisically the same ending.. I just killed off a couple of charactures:P


**AN: Ido not own any of the characters or any thing else from the book. I just did a good job on my writing assignment and thought I'd like to share it to see what others think. Please read and review. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: **

**The Last Cry of the Hunter**

Ralph crashed through the trees, holding his side where the spear had jabbed him. The blood trickled through his fingers. The red liquid scared him, there had been too much blood shed on this island already. He continued through the trees into a meadow. There, in the meadow his legs buckled and he fell to the ground. He lay there unable to move

When his heart beat had slowed and he was breathing normally again, Ralph rolled over. As he rolled over he caught a glimpse of the "Lord of the Flies" above him. He jumped and scurried backwards. When he was a good distance away he stopped and stared. The lord stared back with an evil grin. There was not much left of the head except the skull and a few flies.

Through the trees Ralph heard the hunters cry. He knew they were coming for him, yet he could not look away from the head.

"You will get off the island." The head said in a familiar voice.

Ralph jumped. "S-Simon is that you?"

"Kind of. Don't give up, you will get off this dreadful island. Jack may not be as lucky as you if he doesn't change his ways. Head towards the beach!" The head replied then was silent and unmoving.

Ralph heard the savages crashing through the forest, searching for him. In seconds he was on his feet and running to the end of the meadow. He was running from the boys, and from the strange lord who had just spoken to him. He was running for his life. He went through the curtains of creepers and into the trees.

Jack stood in the center of a group of boys. All of them had painted faces and carried spears. Roger stood to his left, glaring at the group. They all knew that if they stepped out of line they were done for. Roger would be on them in a second. They all stood silently listening to Jacks plan to hunt down Ralph.

"Alright hunters were going to search this whole island until we find him. If you capture him bring him back to Castle Rock. Don't do anything to him just tie him to the tree and guard him. No one is to touch him. Not even you Roger." Jack dismissed his group and they left in four groups all headed different directions.

Roger crept through the forest very silently. He was getting closer to Ralph, he could tell. He pulled back a branch and looked into a small pig run. He saw something slip around the corner but still he saw Ralph's blonde hair. Roger jumped out of the bushes and sprinted down the path. He leaped into the air and came crashing down onto Ralph.

"Gotcha!" Grinned Roger.

Roger had Ralph pinned to the ground and hands tied with a piece of vine in seconds. Roger sat on Ralph's back not letting him move. He let out a hunters cry. In moments he could hear rustling through the trees.

The first to emerge out of the trees was Sam and Eric. Not long after Jack and Robert came plowing through the forest with the rest of the crew not far behind. All the hunters yelled with joy at having caught their prize. All of them except Sam and Eric who bowed their heads in shame at being part of this cruel game.

Ralph was dragged back to Castle Rock and tied to a tree. His hands and feet were bound with vines, and he was gagged with the remains of a T-shirt. Roger stood guard, poking at him with a stick when no one was watching. Jack walked over. He was debating on what to do with Ralph now.

"Roger, should we leave him here to starve to death, feed him to the sharks out there, or leave him for the beast to snack on?" He asked.

"I don't know those seem a little nice for my liking. I think he deserves a harsher punishment." Replied Roger.

The arguing about punishment continued. As Roger and Jack yelled at each other two identical faces peered around the tree. Sam untied Ralph's feet and Eric untied his hands. Ralph yanked the dirty T-shirt out of his mouth. He mouthed thank you to the twins and snuck off into the trees. When he was out of ear shot he sprinted in the direction of the beach.

Jack turned around to find the tree empty. He ran around the tree and a few feet into the bush. No one was their anymore, Ralph was gone. He was no where to be found. Jack stomped over to his hunters screaming.

"Who let him loose? WHO LET HIM LOOSE?" Jack stopped and was silent for a moment. "Where's Sam-n-Eric? They let him loose? I'll get them they'll suffer the same punishment as Ralph."

Jack stomped over to a pile of dry leaves pulled out Piggy's glasses and lit a fire. He grabbed the closest branch and stuck it in the fire. When he had a good flame on the branch he headed towards the forest. His hunters followed at his heels even though they were all unsure of what he was doing. Jack ran down a pig run and stopped by every tree to set it a fire.

"I'll smoke him out!" Jack screamed in rage.

As Jack lit more trees on fire, more smoke accumulated and one by one his troop was diminishing. They were falling behind or simply stopping because they couldn't take the smoke any longer. Finally there was only Jack and Roger left crashing through the trees.

Roger fell to the ground wheezing and gasping for air. He couldn't take the smoke any longer. He couldn't breathe. Jack stopped his rampage through the trees to look at Roger.

"Get up, now!" Screamed Jack.

When Roger didn't reply or try to get up, Jack kicked him right in the chest and screamed at him to get up. He kicked him again. When still Roger didn't attempt to get up, Jack out of rage lit him on fire. Roger winced with pain but since he was using all of his strength to breathe he couldn't do anything but lay there and have the flames consume him. He didn't even have enough strength to scream in pain. Jack turned on his heel and walked away. He didn't even glance back on the one person that had stayed by his side the entire time they were on the island.

Jack continued through the forest. He felt like he was going around in circles. The smoke was getting thicker and he could hear the trees crackling as the fire spread through their branches. He pulled back some vines and found himself stepping into the meadow.

Jack stood in the middle of the meadow. The blaze was creeping up on him. It now surrounded the meadow. He had no where to run, he was trapped. He stood facing the Lord of the Flies. The head came to life and grinned back at him. As the fire finally reached the grass of the meadow it spread rapidly. It shot towards the middle at an incredible speed.

"Gotcha!" The head laughed as the fire sped closer and closer.

All the boys had assembled on the beach. Once again they were all under the order of Ralph. Ralph stood facing the wild fire with Sam and Eric on either side of him.

Everyone else faced the water and Ralph. Everyone was silent all wondering the same thing. _Are we ever getting off this island? What are we going to eat now? I'm going to die on this stupid island. _

That's when they heard the low moaning of a ship. The ship was headed towards the island. It stopped off shore and set a small boat into the water two people got in the boat and headed towards shore. They came on to the sand and walked down the beach.

"Are you the boys who were in that plane that went missing?" the first man asked.

"Yes." Ralph replied, "We are."

"Is this all of you?" The second man questioned

"All that's left." Ralph said sadly, "One went missing early on, two murdered, and two left out there in the fire."

"Murdered?" Said the first.

"Yes, murdered!" Ralph said as one lonely tear streaked down his face.

It was then that they heard Jack scream, the last cry of the hunter.

"Wait, change that." Ralph said emotionlessly "Now there's two missing, two murdered, and one suicide."

"Suicide?" questioned the second man.

"Yeah, He lit the fire." Ralph nodded in the direction of the meadow.

The End.

* * *

**So what do you think? go ahead and say whatever you want. I really wanna know what people think. Honestly.**


End file.
